starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto foi um renomado Mestre Jedi Nautolano durante o período de decadência da República Galática e serviu como General Jedi no Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. O mesmo também pertencia ao Conselho Jedi. Ele lutou na Batalha de Geonosis e liderou um grupo de assalto durante a Batalha de Mon Calamari. Kit Fisto era mestre combate com sabre de luz e mestre da forma Shii-Cho, qual ele atingiu os altíssimos níveis de habilidade. Também era mestre na forma Jar'Kai, a forma que usou para duelar com General Grievous. A forma Shii-Cho foi usada para duelar com Darth Sidious. O sabre de luz de Fisto possuía dois cristais, e havia sido modificado para operar em baixo da água. Esta ferramenta se provou eficiente em Mon Calamari durante as Guerras Clônicas. Biografia Origens Nascido na região pantanosa de Sabilon, no planeta de Glee Anselm, Kit Fisto é um anfíbio sensível a feromônios e de estrutura humanóide, destacando-se pela cor verde, tentaculos na cabeça e grandes olhos avermelhados. Não se sabe muito sobre a infância de Kit Fisto, mas como a maioria dos Jedi, provavelmente foi levado para o Templo Jedi em Coruscant, meses após o seu nascimento, logo depois de ter apresentado sensibilidade a Força. Início das Guerras Clônicas Batalha de Geonosis thumb|230px|Kit Fisto liderando um grupo de [[Legends:clone trooper|clone troopers na Batalha de Geonosis.]] Na Batalha de Geonosis, Kit Fisto foi um dos vários Jedi, que interviram na tentativa de execução do Padawan Anakin Skywalker, do Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e da Senadora Padmé Amidala. Neste ponto, foi mostrado pela primeira vez utilizando seu sabre de luz, onde ficou clara a presença do estilo Shii-Cho, complementado por sua flexibilidade natural, e um notável uso da Força, a qual também utilizou para derrubar C-3PO, cuja cabeça estava no corpo de um Droide. Kit Fisto, foi um dos 20 Jedi a sairem vivos na Batalha, resgatado por Mestre Yoda, que trouxe consigo o exército de clones da República. Quando estes reforços chegaram para iniciar a primeira batalha das épicas Guerras Clônicas, Kit Fisto liderou uma unidade especial de tropas de clones, ajudando a libertar os cativos da Fortaleza Separatista de Geonosis. Guerras Clônicas thumb|right|Kit Fisto, durante as Guerras Clônicas.Após concluir seu treinamento como Padawan, construir seu sabre de luz verde e sagrar-se Mestre Jedi, Kit Fisto viu-se em meio a um momento de tensão no Senado. Com as Guerras Clônicas prestes a começarem, Mestre Fisto foi enviado primeiramente em missões de menor importância, mas com as quais pode adiquirir contatos importantes para seu futuro, como a amizade com o Mestre Plo Koon, futuro companheiro no Conselho e em missões. Pôndo-se a serviço da República, sua atuação durante o ataque aos Piratas de Iridium, no Sistema Atrivis, o proporcionaram por certo tempo, um lugar no Conselho Jedi, porém, se ausentou para servir como General durante as Guerras Clônicas, onde teve participação em diversar missões, entre as quais, quatro o renderam maior prestígio. Batalha de Mon Calamari thumb|left|170px|Fisto lutando na [[Legends:Batalha de Mon Calamari (Guerras Clônicas)|Batalha de Mon Calamari.]] Na Batalha de Mon Calamari , Kit Fisto é selecionado por Mestre Yoda para intervir na disputa entre raças que acontecia no planeta. Disputa essa, que foi desequilibrada após o envio de droides ordenado por Conde Dookan , que aliançou-se aos Quarren, após estes ingressarem Mon Calamari na Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Liderando um exército de Clones, e uma armada de Cavaleiros Mon Cal da resistência calamari, Kit Fisto destruiu o exército de droides enviando por Cout Dookan, e possibilitou uma intervenção diplomática do Senado. Nesta batalha, é mostrada a habilidade de Kit Fisto de respirar debaixo d'água, e também, seu grande dominio da Força no estilo que criara. Com esta nova modalidade de domínio, Kit Fisto era capaz de manipular as partículas da água, presentes tanto nos mares como no ar, para diferentes propósitos.Um deles foi a sua eficacia a destruir uma gigante "nave aquatica" com uma bola de água enorme criada com uma grande rapidez. Operação em Ord Cestus thumb|Kit Fisto durante a operação em Ord Cestus.Ainda durante as Guerras Clônicas, Kit Fisto foi convocado para a compania de Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi, com quem participaria de um operação, com o objetivo de convencer as cinco famílias dominantes no Planeta Ord Cestus, a se desaliançarem da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Para isso, Kit Fisto disfarçou-se de Sith, e adotou o nome falso Nemonus, que levava as cinco famílias a notícia do aumento de preços dos Droides, por ordem de Conde Dookan. Uma vez tendo as famílias discordado dos novos preços, Nemonus tentou os convencer de que Conde Dookan os havia traido e sequestrado membros proiminentes de seus clãs, como resposta a sua infidelidade. Porém os atos dos sequestros havia sido o própio Nemonus, que planejava simular um resgate, em que Obi-Wan apareceria como herói e ganharia a confiança das cinco famílias, trazendo-as para o lado da República. Pórem, com o aparecimento da Jedi Negra Asajj Ventress, que havia filmado a ação de Nemonus nos túneis sob ChikatLik, seus planos foram desmascarados, e após uma breve luta com a Sith, Nemonus foi derrotado. Porém, quando Asajj se preparava para o golpe final, que mataria Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan se pôs a frente do ataque, salvando-o e possibilitando uma fuga da missão sem sucesso. Investigação em Kamino thumb|left|Kit Fisto durante sua estadia em Kamino.Em um momento não especificado dentro das Guerras Clônicas, os Jedi Kit Fisto e Aayla Secura, foram selecionados para uma investigação acerca de um misterioso vírus que afetara os Clones do Planeta Kamino. Após serem perseguidos e cercados por um grupo de Super Droides de Batalha, controlado por um nativo de Kamino, em determinado momento da batalha, Aayla cai nas perigosas águas do planeta, e se vê a beira da morte. É neste momento que Kit Fisto pula no tempestuoso ocêano, e beija Ayala para que, sendo um anfíbio, pudesse respirar por ela e salva-la do afogamento. Após tira-la de perigo, Kit Fisto, derrota os droides que os perseguiam, assim como o nativo, fazendo com que este injete o vírus em si mesmo. Apartir daquele dia, Kit Fisto e Ayala Secura nutriram um sentimento de amizade incondicional um pelo outro, pondo-se a beira do Código Jedi, uma vez que não se têm certeza sobre o sentimento que surgiu entre os dois, não foram expulsos. Porém, ainda assim aquele momento de salvamento ficou marcado na vida de ambos, como mais tarde é revelado. Invasão à Vassek thumb|Kit Fisto e Nahdar Vebb duelando com General GrievousApós a fuga do Líder da Federação do Comércio, Nute Gunray, da prisão da República, Kit Fisto traça com auxílio de um rastreador, a rota tomada pela nave foragida, sendo levado à nebulosa lua de Vassek. Lá, Mestre Fisto entra em contato com o Conselho, e é informado por Mestra Luminara Unduli, que seu ex-padawn, e agora cavaleiro, Nahdarr Vebb estava liderando uma tropa de clones em uma missão de investigação na lua. Após se juntar com seu antigo aprendiz, Mestre Fisto descobre que na Lua se encontra o abrigo secreto de General Grievous até aonde haviam sido levados, através de uma emboscada tramada por Conde Dookan, que havia se apossado do restreador. Mestre Fisto e Nahdarr Vebb, lutam em uma rápida batalha contra o General Grievous, também surpreendido, ja que esta na verdade, era uma forma de Conde Dookan testar a lealdade e eficiência de seu oficial. Mesmo após ser separado de seu antigo Mestre, Nahdarr entra determinado em uma luta contra Grievous, que após atrasa-lo, o mata com três disparos no abdômen, liberando assim, os sentimentos de Kit Fisto. Após abrir caminho até o local da Batalha, o Mestre Jedi, inicia nova disputa contra o General, que percebe claramente a diferença de nível entre os dois Jedi. Mestre Fisto consegue retirar o sabre de Nahdarr Vebb das mãos de Grievous, ganhando assim mais um sabre, e quando enfim consegue subjulga-lo com o auxílio da força, e dá alguns passos em sua direção. No entanto, Fisto se vê cercado de MagnaGuards, os guarda-costas de Grievous. Fisto responde a presença dos droides com alguns golpes, mas Grievous se aproxima, agora com mais um sabre de luz. Fisto para apenas completar sua misssão decide fugir, então pula em direção á seu Starfighter, que se aproximara. Missão em Rodia thumb|left|Kit Fisto nas águas de Rodia.Após uma crise no senado, Fisto foi enviado á Rodia quando as plantas e animais Roadianos passaram a morrer. O senador Onaconda Farr acreditava que os separatistas haviam retornado. Fisto buscou no mar, enquanto seu Comandante permaneceu na superfície, como medida de segurança. No mar, Fisto e os Clones encontraram um gerador de energia, que atirou contra os Clones, os matando. Fisto avistou Robonino fugindo da cena, e o perseguiu. O caçador de recompensas lançou granadas na direção de Fisto, mas Fisto ás desviou para o gerador, desativando todos os droides no planeta. Para o azar do Jedi, Robonino escapou enquanto Fisto se distraia com as granadas. Kit Fisto e o Comandante reportaram para Onaconda Farr que encontraram um gerador de energia e que haviam desativado os droides no planeta, e que a biologia de Rodia voltaria ao normal com o tempo, e contaram-lhe sobre o caçador de recompensas. No entanto, Robonino foi posteriormente preso por tropas da República. Batalha de Coruscant thumb|O caça estelar de Kit Fisto.Durante a Batalha de Coruscant, Fisto e Mace Windu providenciaram proteção ao Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, lutando valentemente contra as tentativas de capturar o Chanceler de Grievous. Em uma das tentativas, Grievous estava tão furioso, que pulou na nave em que o Chanceler estava sendo evacuado e tentou abrir a porta a força. Fisto foi o primeiro á perceber o perigo, e atirou através do buraco que Grievous havia feito na nave. No entanto, as tentativas de Fisto e Windu de proteger o Chanceler foram em vão. Quando ouviram que a tentativa de Shaak Ti de proteger o Chanceler falhou, Fisto seguiu a nave em que Grievous escapava, seguido por Windu, no entanto, a perseguição não teve sucesso. Confrontando Palpatine left|thumb|150px|Kit Fisto é morto por [[Legends:Darth Sidious|Darth Sidious.]]Ao fim da guerra, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, Agen Kolar e Saesee Tiin foram prender Palpatine, agora revelado como sendo o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious. No confronto, Agen Kolar e Saesee Tiin, foram mortos por Palpatine, e mesmo tendo bloqueado uma sucessão de ataques do Chanceler, o destino de Kit não foi diferente, sendo atingido por um balanço do sabre vermelho que o matou tranformando-o num fantasma. A luta entre Palpatine e Mace Windu continuou, mas resultou na morte de Windu, após Anakin Skywalker ter entrado na batalha e apoiado o Chanceler. Nos Bastidores Uma curiosidade sobre Kit Fisto é o fato de ter sido criado originalmente para ser um Sith, e não um Jedi. Porém, após ter sido excluida a idéia de Siths de multiplas raças, Fisto foi aproveitado como um Jedi, após ter sido redesenhado para possuir uma expressão amigável. Provavelmente, a aparição de Kit Fisto como o falso Sith Nemonus, foi uma invocação do que Kit poderia ter sido, caso não tivesse sido transformado em Jedi: um Lorde Sith, talvez com a posição de Conde Dookan. Aparições * *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones *''Tides of Terror'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte 2)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist' * * *The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''A Trooper's Tale'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' thumb }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' Fontes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Insider 94'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Machos Categoria:Nautolanos Categoria:Jedi Consulares Categoria:Vítimas do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Membros do Alto Conselho Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pós-Ruusan